malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Alerta
Alerta (Alert in Portuguese) is a trojan that may have originated from Brazil made for Microsoft Windows 3.1/95/98/98 SE/ME. Payload Once ran, Alerta will Display a message box flashing in red and white that says in portugese: ALERTA!!! FOI DETECTADO UM HOMOSSEXUAL TENTANDO USAR O COMPUTADOR!!! VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA COISA A VER COM ISSO??? This translates to English as a WARNING!!! A HOMOSEXUAL HAS BEEN DETECTED TRYING TO USE A COMPUTER. DOES THIS HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU??? Under the message box is a photo of Saint Paul in São Paulo's soccer outfit. Under the message, there are two options. The first one says: "CLARO, ALIÁS, EU SOU O TAL HOMOSSEXUAL!" ("Yes, I am that homosexual!") and the second one says: "NAO!!!!!!!" ("No!"). If the user hovers the mouse over the second option, it'll begin to run away from the cursor, and the message will change to: SEU BURRO, NÃO TA VENDO QUE O BOTÃO ESTA TE FAZENDO DE TROUXA??? Roughly translating to, "YOU A**! DON'T YOU SEE THE BUTTON IS MAKING FUN OF YOU???". If the user presses the first one, the screen will be replaced with a glowing pink one, with a message: "VAI SUA BICHA ENRUSTIDA, ACHO QUE VOU TRAVAR SEU COMPUTADOR POR 5 MINUTOS, ENQUANTO ISSO FICA VENDO ESSA TELA COM ESSAS CORES FORTES QUE DEVEM ESTAR ARREGAÇANDO OS SEUS OLHOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Roughly, "Go, you closet faggot, I think I will lock your computer for five minutes, meanwhile watch these bright colors which might be straining your eyes!") and under it a timer saying how much time is left. If the user restarts the computer, the text will be replaced with: PENSOU QUE SERIA TÃO FÁCIL ASSIM NÃO É ??? SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO VOCÊ VAI ESPERAR 10 MINUTOS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The user would wait for 10 minutes instead of 5 minutes and the text translates to "THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SO EASY SO IT IS NOT ??? ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT YOU WILL WAIT 10 MINUTES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mouse pointer cursor position would be moved anywhere every second. If the user waits the 5 or 10 minutes, the message will be replaced with: COMO VOCÊ É OTÁRIO, TEVE QUE ESPERAR MÓ TEMPO AI.... HAHAHAHAHA. ANTES DE DEIXAR VOCÊ SAIR, ESCREVA NO CAMPO ABAIXO A SEGUINTE FRASE: "EU SOU UM HOMOSSEXUAL NATO!" Approximately translating to, "You sucker, I made you wait a long time! Before I let you leave, type the following below: 'I was born a homosexual!". Under the new message is a field and under it a button saying PRONTO! ("Ready!") If the user presses the button without having the phrase written, a message box will appear saying: "E PRA ESCREVER DO JEITO QUE ESTÁ MOTRANDO AI EM CIMA!" ("You have to type it as shown above!") If the user writes the phrase correctly, but in lowercase, a message box will appear saying: "E TUDO EM MAIÚSCULO SEU BURRO!". ("It's all in caps, your ass!") If the user writes it uppercase, but forget the exclamation point, the message box will say: "FALTOU O PONTO DE EXCLAMAÇÃO SEU BURRO!" ("You missed the exclamation point you ass!") When the user writes it correctly, the message box will say: "COMO VOCÊ É OTÁRIO!" ("YOU A**!"). Below is an "OK" button, if pressed another message box will appear saying: "BOM, A BRINCADEIRA ACABOU, SÓ FIZ ISSO PRA VOCÊ VER QUEM E QUE MANDA NESSE NEGÓCIO DE COMPUTADOR!". ("Well, the joke's over, I only did it so you could see who's in charge of this computer business!"). "PODE USAR SEU COMPUTADOR AÍ, NÃO VOU MAIS ENCHER O SACO!". ("You can use your computer now, I won't annoy you anymore!") "AH... SÓ UMA COISINHA... RESOLVI TRAVAR O SEU COMPUTADOR POR MAIS 1 HORA!" ("Oh... only one more thing... I decided to freeze your computer for 1 more hour."). "BRINCADEIRA... SE EU FIZER ISSO VOCÊ VAI QUERER QUEBRAR SEU COMPUTADOR...". ("I'm just joking, if I do this you'd like to break your computer.") "AGORA É SERIO, FALOU AÍ E NUNCA MAIS ME SUBSTIME OU SEREI OBRIGADO A FAZER UM PROGRAMA PRA TRAVAR SEU COMPUTADOR POR DIAS... HAHAHAHAHA!". ("Now it's serious, bye there and do not underestimate me anymore or I will be forced to lock your computer for days!") After you click the message box, the screen will go away, but the wallpaper will not change. Category:Trojan Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Win9x Category:Win9x trojan Category:Microsoft Windows